


some good ol’ fashioned double tentacle dick face fuckin’

by thottiewisa



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Face-Fucking, Other, Tentacle Dick, double tentacle dick!, fuckin uhhhh idk how to tag this whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottiewisa/pseuds/thottiewisa
Summary: “If you’re good, Papa’ll give ya somethin’ re~al nice.” Youknowexactly what’s coming and you’re almost ashamed of the way it practically drowns you in arousal,almost.reader isnt gendered @ all, papa does use babe/babydoll etc tho!





	some good ol’ fashioned double tentacle dick face fuckin’

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my clownfucker tumblr account (also thottiewisa)  
> this time with some fixes!!  
> not super descriptive but uhhh i never post anything i write so fuq it

“Take it, doll. I know you can,” The hand resting on your cheek hooks a thumb into the corner of your mouth as the tip of the slimy appendage slips past your lips. It’s even thicker than it looked, as if it already didn’t look thick enough. You feel it work its way around your mouth, as if mapping it out, and wrestle with your tongue. You wrap your lips around it and begin to play along, twisting and winding your tongue around it. You flatten your tongue against the appendage, dragging it up and down the ridges on the underside and listening to the low grunts the clown above you makes which in turn send heat to your core.

“There we go, told ya you could do it,” Pennywise’s hand comes to the back of your head, first petting you then pushing you further down on the tentacle-like appendage as the other wriggles against your cheek, as if jealous, leaving a cool wetness in its wake. You bring your hand up to it, letting it wrap itself around your fingers as you clenched and unclenched them, moving them to wrap around it. It’s still so alien to you, but so exciting at the same time. The prospect of _maybe, finally_ having both of them inside you is driving you wild, and you can’t wait to experience it.

“Goo~d little human. now, let’s see that face, huh babe?” The clown moves his hand from the back of your head to your chin, pulling it upwards to look at him. He grins, all sharp and shining teeth, lit cigar in his other hand. His grin widens as he takes a drag and blows the smoke down at your face.

“Atta baby, love seein’ that pretty little cock suckin’ face a’ yours.” Your cheeks burn. He moves his hand back to behind your head and begins to push your even further down the appendage. You know better than to break eye contact despite the tears beginning to well in your eyes, but you can’t help the little squeak you let out as you do your damnedest to accommodate the alien cock while Pennywise laughs his rough, smoke filled laugh at you. He continues pushing you down until the tip of your nose is nearly pressed against the smooth, slick surface of the teeth surrounding the base of the alien cocks.

“If you’re good, Papa’ll give ya somethin’ re~al nice.” You _know_ exactly what’s coming and you’re almost ashamed of the way it practically drowns you in arousal, _almost_. Pennywise gives you barely enough time to adjust the hand playing with his other cock before he’s pulled out and slammed his hips forward and yet again you can’t help the loud, muffled noise that escapes you, a sound that’s a mix of a moan and a gasp. He’s laughing at you again, this time with the still lit cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth. You feel him move his hands to your face again, planting four of his fingers on the back of your head and hooking both thumbs into either corner of your mouth, pulling them out to the sides. He continues slamming into your mouth as you desperately try to juggle trying to please the tentacle that isn’t in your mouth and keeping your teeth from scraping too hard against the tentacle that is in your mouth, slamming in and out. Obscene sounds pervade through the room, the clown’s grunts and the dirty talk that you can’t quite make sense of, your own muffled and shamefully needy moans, and the slick sounds of one cock taking your mouth for its own and the other slipping through your hand. A thick mixture of your drool and the slick substance from Pennywise’s tentacle cocks drips down your chin and onto your chest, along with the few fat tears.

“Yer makin’ one helluva mess, babydoll.” He laughs at you again. Both humiliation and arousal burn your cheeks and course through you like lightning. You feel your legs quiver a bit beneath you and it takes all of your willpower to not slip the hand planted on the ground between your legs, you’ve decided to be good, for today at least. His eyes are heavily lidded, golden and alight with lust. His pace is relentless and you feel your lips getting sore from him tugging the corners outward, at least he’s careful enough to keep your nose from getting caught on those teeth down there. Your breathing’s heavy now and you’ve given up trying to keep your lewd noises at bay, shame mostly forgotten. Above you, the clown’s dirty talk is slurred and mostly incomprehensible and your lust-ridden mind decides to try something a little bit new. There’s not a whole lot you can do with the tentacle in your mouth, _but_ , you have been neglecting the other one a bit. When you begin to alternate between squeezing and unsqueezing it, Pennywise lets out an animalistic growl you’d never heard him make before and it sends a delicious shiver down your spine. Somehow, he speeds up even more, hunching over you a bit and pressing his fingers harder into the back of your head. The sounds-his grunts trailing off into light growls, the slick, lewd noises, and your own moans and the sights-him staring at you hungrily and hotly, the cigar just barely hanging in the corner of his mouth, and the sharp, sharp teeth glittering in the low light are all almost too much for you. He lets out another growl, this time louder than the first and roughly pushes your head back away from his cocks with his grip on the sides of your mouth and releases you. You sit back a bit and watch as the tentacles wind around each other, moving up and down one another, your mouth salivating.

“Open up, babydoll,” His breathing is heavy and hot with lust. you do as you’re told, opening up wide and sticking your tongue out, for good measure. You watch closely as he wraps a large hand around the writhing, winding tentacles and squeezes up and down. You lean in closer as his breath stutters and the, surprisingly, warm liquid shoots out from the twin tips in thick, ropey strands. This is his absolute favorite part, you know that very well. He sees it as marking you as _his and only his_. He takes a moment to take in the sight before him as you swallow the cum that landed on your tongue, he growls lightly.

“Well, don’t you look like the perfect doll for Papa?” Your core _throbs_ at the tone of his voice. He takes a drag from his cigar, that’s still-somehow-lit, blowing the smoke back out at you. He swipes a few gloved fingers through the cum on your face and presses it to your lips. You open your mouth and wrap your tongue around the fingers, cleaning them. He grins at you and you take it as a suggestion to do the same to the rest of the cum on your face. As you clean the last of the cum off of your fingers, Pennywise makes his way to the recently salvaged recliner, settling in and beckoning you to him. You make your way over and climb into his lap, his hands grip your ass and pull you closer.

“You’ve been re~al good, y’know?” One of his hands moves to the junction between you hip and upper thigh, squeezing it.

“Maybe now’s the time you got that reward, huh babe?”


End file.
